


A Beast's howl instead of a Raven's caw

by cryptic_trash



Series: Gar is the main character AU [1]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Fluff, Gen, Guns, Horror, Kidnapping, Murder, Self-Harm, So many tags, Tranquilizers, Transformation, Violence, alternate universe - gar is the main character instead of rachel, and to fit the au better, besides the abuse, but doesn't understand parental instincts yet, dick is trying to be dad, dick meets gar first in detroit, gar and rachel swap places, gar is adorable, gar is half demon too, i tried to tag everything that was shown in titans episode 1 that i'm using for the fic, i'm tagging by chapter, so these tags are a mess, that's because of chief being a horrible person, this au should be called Dick Grayson adopts two demon children and he's okay with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptic_trash/pseuds/cryptic_trash
Summary: “Uhh..” Garfield studied the board and pulled his backpack strap up higher onto his shoulder. He silently cursed at himself for not thinking about where he wanted to go. But, to be fair, he was too busy running away--or escaping-- from his uncle Niles’ house.Suddenly, a city name appeared on the board. It's name in the bright green text felt like it was calling to him, beckoning him, like there was something important there.“Detroit. One way, please.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Garfield Logan
Series: Gar is the main character AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747669
Comments: 28
Kudos: 115





	1. Beast in the City

**Author's Note:**

> *wakes up in a cold sweat* whAT IF GAR REPLACED RACHEL  
> I just,, fucbing love this idea so much!! Gar deserves the spotlight and if DC won't give it to him, I wi l l
> 
> this fic is the au's version of Titans season 1 episode 1.

“Hello, young man! Where are you heading to?” The ticket lady gave the young teen with --she guessed-- dyed green hair standing behind the glass a warm smile. A faint smile appeared on the kid’s face before turning his soft brown gaze up to the electronic board behind the woman. Green text of cities near and in Michigan flashed one by one on the board.

“Uhh..” Garfield studied the board and pulled his backpack strap up higher onto his shoulder. He silently cursed at himself for not thinking about where he wanted to go. But, to be fair, he was too busy running away--or escaping-- from his uncle Niles’ house. 

Suddenly, a city name appeared on the board. It's name in the bright green text felt like it was calling to him, beckoning him, like there was something important there.

“Detroit. One way, please.” 

“Rough place,” The lady comment as she printed a ticket out. “Got family picking you up?” 

Shoving his hand into his jacket pocket, he pulled out the money he needed and slid it under the hole in the glass. “Yeah.”

“That’s good. No kid your age should be on the streets.” She slid the ticket out. “Have a safe trip!”

\---

The bus screeched to a stop and the doors opened; the passengers stepped out, Garfield being the last. He watched the bus pull away as the people around him scattered. 

Now what? He had no plan, no place to go, no family. The only family that he knows about was his uncle but there's no way in heaven or hell he's going back there. He’d rather get shot dead on the Detroit streets than live there anymore. 

With a sigh, he zipped up his jacket since the air was getting colder due to the sun going down and started his new, probably short journey.

The sun disappeared and was replaced by the cool light of the moon. He has been walking for hours and desperately wanted to ask someone for help, to get him out of this bone chilling cold. He was sure his nose would fall off if he stayed out here any longer, he wouldn’t know if it did though, his face was numb and so were his hands.

Everyone he’s past for these few hours, he wanted to ask for some kind of help. Maybe point him to somewhere to sleep for the night, but he knew that if he did, it’d probably end badly. They'd probably want to either a: stay with him or b: send him somewhere with more people and he really doesn't belong with other people. You see, Garfield’s not your typical fourteen year old boy- he's a freak. Normal people don't wake up one day with permanent green hair along with other not so human things. You can easily pass green hair off as dye, but claws, pointy ears, fangs and transforming into a rampaging creature a few times a month out of the blue? definitely hard to explain. Luckily for him, the first three only show up when he's close to transforming; it's foreshadowing. Sometimes, he thought his reflection could talk to him- well, making fun of him and telling him to do bad things. Crazy thought, right?

After accepting the fact that he was gonna be sleeping outside, he stepped into an alleyway and sat down on the cold, damp concrete ground. Sleeping out here wasn't gonna help the freezing his face off situation, but at least he won't be able to feel it if he's asleep.

He slipped his backpack off his shoulder and scooted backwards until his back met the concrete alleyway wall. He wrapped his arms around the backpack sitting on his lap and used it as a makeshift pillow; resting the side of his face on it. Sadly, sleeping on concrete was all too familiar for the kid. His uncle Niles was never kind to him, however once he started changing, he went from rude to straight up abusive. He’d lock Gar in the basement for days when he didn't want to deal with him (which would be why he's used to sleeping on concrete). Some days he flat out refused to feed him because they were running short on food and Niles believed feeding himself was more important because he had to work and his child nephew didn't. Not to mention all the yelling and hitting when Gar would make a simple mistake. Now thinking about it, a freezing alleyway was a lot better than a warm house with that abusive shitbag any day.

\---

It felt like only fifteen minutes before he was being pulled out of the comfort of sleep by someone gently shaking his shoulder. 

“Kid, are you alright?” 

Garfield blinked his eyes open to the early morning daylight. He was still in a slight daze from being awoken from sleep so suddenly and tiredly rubbed his eyes with the bottom of his palm, before turning his head to see a man, who was definitely older than him, kneeling down next to him with his hand placed on his shoulder. Surprised by the man’s appearance, he jumped back with a shout.

A quiet gasp escaped the man’s through lips at Gar’s sudden cry and quickly reached out to try to calm the kid down. “Whoa, Whoa! It's okay, buddy!” 

The man in front of Garfield was probably no older than early thirties. He had short-ish styled brown hair with eyes of the same shade. He was clad in a white button up shirt with a black blazer over it and dress pants the same color as the blazer. He also had a police badge attached to his belt.

Gar snatched his backpack from the ground and pulled it to his chest, holding it like a child would with their favorite stuffed animal. “Are- Are you a cop?”

“Detective.” The man answered in soft tone, like one would talk to a frightened child. “My name is Dick Grayson.”


	2. Bird and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gar: *exists*  
> Dick: you're my son now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting this chapter to be so long since the scene in Titans was pretty short, but Gar isn't Rachel and he has a lot more to talk about.

Garfield sat alone at the table in a room in the police station that he thought resembled an interrogation room. He wasn't be interrogated, right? he didn't do anything wrong- did he? That Dick guy seemed nice or was it fake. Thoughts like that ran through the kid’s head as he tilted his head back and stared up at the ceiling fan, watching the blades rotate around. His backpack was hanging over the chair, same with his jacket. It's hot in here, he thought. Dick told him he’d be back, he had to get something before they could talk. What did he need from him. Hopefully he wasn't gonna call his uncle. Shit, he didn't think about that.

He tilted his head forward once the room door opened. Dick entered, gaze turned down to the clipboard he was holding with brows furrowed in concentration. Gar noticed he ditched the blazer, why? was because he knew it was hot in here? probably, he told himself. 

“Am I in trouble?” 

Dick turned his attention to the boy from the clipboard. “Of course not.” He responded with a little chuckle and faint smile.

Garfield’s nerves eased and he let his shoulders slump relaxed. Oh thank god.

After shutting the door, Dick took a seat across from Gar and sat the clipboard down on the table. “So,” He started as he unattached the pen from the board, taking the cap off and place the tip close to the paper.

What was he gonna write down. Did they know about what he was or what he's done -- The nerves came back like a damn wave -- This has to be interrogation.

“Bud,” Gar was pulled back to reality; he didn't notice he zoned out. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah!”

Dick raised his eyebrow slightly. “Okay, uh, I’m gonna ask you a few questions.” 

The kid leaned back in the chair. “Kay..” He responded barely over a mumble and turned his gaze down to the table.

“Name and age?”

“Garfield Logan, fourteen.” He heard Dick write something down, probably what he just told him.

Interesting name, Dick thought. Not interesting in a bad way, but interesting in a cool way. He's heard of kids with the last name Garfield, but not the first name. Now he wondered if the kid was named after the comic cat or not. Definitely not the time or place to ask that though.

Dick cleared his throat, then spoke. “So, Garfield, why were you out on the streets? I’m guessing you don't live here.”

He shrugged. “Wanted to leave home.”

“Why?”

“Uncle sucks ass.” 

Dick huffed at the kid’s sudden attitude. “And why does he?”

After a few moments of silence, Gar leaned forward again and crossed his arms on the table. He gently rubbed his forearm and slightly winced when his fingers ran over the bruises.“He's not very nice to me, okay. I just- wanted to get away from him for awhile.”

Dick’s expression saddened as he felt the familiar pang of heartache. He knew what the kid meant by not being very nice; he's heard it before. “Does he abuse you?” He felt like slapping himself in the face. Why’d he ask that? he already knows the answer.

Garfield’s silence and avoiding eye contact was the yes he was expecting.

He turned his gaze down to the paper to write. He always hated this part of his job, not the kids themselves, he loves kids, but knowing what hardships they have to go through at such a young age. He knows how he felt after his parents died and he’d never wish that upon anyone, especially a child.

“Is he watching you or does he have custody of you?”

“Custody, I guess. I’ve been living with him since I was little,” He paused, eyes darkening as he stared down at his sneakers. “After my parents died. They, uh.. fell.”

Dick’s attention and gaze snapped back to Garfield; eyes as wide as an owl’s with an expression the looked like he's just seen a corpse sit up out of a grave. “W- What?” 

Gar gave an exasperated sigh and leaned back in the chair again, crossing his arms; still avoiding eye contact. “Listen, I don't know the details. I just know they were on vacation in the mountains and they fell off something, that's all. My uncle wouldn't tell me what actually happened.”

Silence filled the room.

Dick couldn't tear his eyes away from the kid across from him; mouth slightly agape. Instead of seeing a green haired teenager across the table, he saw himself. A hurt, scared young Dick Grayson sitting in the police station, refusing to accept the fact that he was being adopted by Bruce Wayne instead of being able to get revenge for the murder of his parents. Except for this kid, there's no revenge, no murder and there's no Bruce Wayne to give him a home. He’ll be shipped off to an orphanage and at his age, he’ll probably stay there until he can fend for himself. Was he really gonna let that happen? Every kid deserves a warm home, three meals a day and love. That's what Bruce and Alfred gave him, maybe he can give a kid the same thing, because there's no way he's letting the Garfield be sent back to his uncle.

“Why are staring at me?”

Gar’s question brought Dick back to reality. 

Clearing his throat and shaking the past memories from his head, he turned his gaze away. “Sorry, it's just, my parents died when I was a kid, too.” 

Gar frowned. “Oh.. I’m sorry.” 

Trying to change the topic quickly, Gar gestured to the paper Dick had been writing on. “What are you writing?” His voice was quieter than before. He was never good with heavy topic conversations, especially if it was about his parents. 

The look Dick gave him was one of confusion, like he didn't know what Gar was talking about. Did he really forget what he was doing that quickly at the mention of dead parents? surely, he couldn't have been the first kid with dead parents that Dick had to talk to.

“What?- oh! right, right!” He re-read what he had written down, it wasn't much. “It was info for the orphanage, but I--”

“No!” Garfield sprang up out of his seat, practically knocking the chair over as he did, and slammed his palms onto the table. Dick flinched back, he wasn't expecting that reaction.

“I can't! I can't be around people! You can't take me there!” 

Dick stood up as well and reached a hand out towards the worked up kid. “Hey, hey, calm down! It's okay, you’re not going there.”

“I’m not?”

“No.”

“Oh..” His cheeks flushed light red with embarrassment as he sat back down, after checking to make sure the chair didn't fall over in his outburst, and lowered his head into his shoulders. “Sorry.” 

Dick gave a slight nod, then sat down. That had to be one of the oddest reactions he's ever seen and why did Garfield sound so scared? 

As he ripped up the info paper and tossed it into the trash bin next to the table, something Gar said in his shouting popped into his mind.

“One more question, what did you mean by you can't be around people?”

Dick noticed the kid’s expression turn to one that he could only describe as being caught in the act as his body tensed up.

He swallowed nervously. “Did I say that?”

Dick nodded.

Garfield cursed under his breath, then turned his gaze to the camera in the corner of the room; on the ceiling. “Can that hear me?”

Dick twisted around to glance at the camera behind them. “No,” He turned back to the kid with narrowed eyes in suspicion. “Why? did you do something illegal?”

After a pregnant pause, Garfield leaned forward over the table, Dick doing the same, and took a quick side glance to the door before he spoke quietly, so only Dick could hear him. “I don't think i’m human anymore.. or maybe, I never was.”

As much as Dick wanted to believe that Garfield was spewing bullshit and have a laugh about it, the real fear in the kid’s eyes made him believe otherwise. He was telling the truth and come to think of it, why shouldn't he believe him? he used to dance around Gotham fighting non-human villains with his dad, a man who dresses up as a damn bat.

“What makes you think that?” Dick kept his voice quiet, so no one walking by could hear them. He didn't have to, but Gar trusted him -- a total stranger -- enough to tell him something he probably hasn't told anyone else and he took that to heart.

Garfield took a moment. “Do you like my hair?”

Dick blinked. “Uh.. sure?”

“It's natural.”

“Wait- how?”

“The day I turned twelve and I woke up to my black hair being permanently green.” Dick was slightly taken aback by Gar’s suddenly serious but almost giggly tone. “That doesn't happen to a normal person, and no, my crazy uncle didn't dye it because if he did, I would be able to wash it out and I can't wash it out- along with other fucked up side effects.”

Dick raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “Which are?”

“Ever seen a scene in a werewolf movie where the person starts transforming?”

“Yes.”

“That, just without the wolf form. Claws, fangs, pointy ears, with added glowing green eyes” He purposely left out the transforming into a beast that attacks everything around it part.

Gar’s expression softened from stern as Dick straightened and backed away from the table with an expression of worry, but also deep thought. Like he was debating his next more or if the idea he originally had would work out. 

Dick glanced to Gar and firmly, but calmly told him to stay put, before walking out of the little room and shutting the door behind him.

Sinking back into his seat, Garfield tilted his head back and rested his hands over his stomach with a loud sigh.

\--

After what felt like forever, he heard the click of the door opening and someone entering the room.

“Finally! Dick, where’d you-” Gar lifted his head up, expecting to see Dick standing in front of him, but he wasn't. In his place was a police officer Gar didn't recognize. 

He swallowed as anxiety started to rise in his chest. “You’re not Dick..”

“Nope, i’m his co-worker,” The officer smiled and gestured towards the open door with a head tilt. “I'm here to transfer you to the children’s unit until further notice.”

“Uh, okay.” Garfield stood from his seat, a little hesitantly. Something about this situation felt off to him and his 'stranger danger' senses were going wild.

He slipped his jacket on and threw his backpack strap over his shoulder. “Does Dick know where i’m going?” Why is he talking about Dick like he's his father?

“Yup, follow me!” The officer stepped out of the room.

Garfield stood in place for a few seconds, hesitating again. He felt uncomfortable and really didn't want to follow this man, but if Dick trusts him- I guess he could too, and with that in mind, he followed after the officer.


	3. One Big Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gar and Dick share the same 'oops should have thought this through' brain cell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end of this chapter is really half assed since it's really late and I was running out of motivation- like usual.
> 
> be prepared though,, next chapter is gonna be real edgy.

Dick was jogging up the stairs that lead to the second floor, where the room he left Garfield in was when his phone rang. Stopping on the landing and leaning his back against the railing, he pulled it from his pants pocket and answered. “Grayson.”

“Looked into the kid you brought here. Apparently he lives with his uncle a few cities over. We called him and he sounded pretty happy we found the kid- says he was worried sick.”

His eyes narrowed at the bullshit that came out of his co-worker’s mouth. 

“He also said the kid has a history of running away. Should we take him back?”

“No.” Dick ended the call before the man on the other end could respond. Putting his phone back in his pocket, he ascended up the last set of stairs. “Fuck that.”

Walking towards the room, his eyes squinted as he focused on what seemed different. The door was open. Did he leave it open? No, he was sure he closed it.

“Kid?” He stepped in, eyes already turned to where Garfield would be sitting if he was there, but he wasn't. His jacket and backpack were gone too. Instinctively, Dick walked out and looked around even though he knew the kid wasn't here anymore.

He noticed a co-worker walking by, down the hall. 

“Hey, Kris!” He raised his hand to help get her attention. 

Kris turned her gaze up from her phone to him; brows slightly furrowed. She's not used to him talking. “Hey.. need something, Grayson?”

“Yeah, uh, did you see where the kid I was interviewing went?” He gestured to the room with a head tilt. 

“Uhh..” She paused for a moment, thinking. “Does he have green hair?”

“Yes.”

After taking a sip from her coffee in her other hand, she pointed her index finger towards the stairs behind Dick, twirling it a little. “Yeah, I saw him leaving with a police officer.”

Dick glanced back to the stairs as a new sense of anxiety started growing. “Leaving?”

“Taking him somewhere, I think.”

“Shit!” He cursed, then took off back towards the stairs. “Thanks Kris!”

Kris gave a look as she watched Dick fly down with the speed of ‘i’m getting chased by a serial killer’ which was odd to her, at least. She didn't think Dick cared about kids- or anyone. “You’re welcome?”

\--

Garfield couldn't fight the shiver that shook his body when him and officer walked out into the mid-winter’s air. Why were they going outside and why was the officer walking behind him with his hands tightly gripped onto his shoulders. He was guiding Gar to his police car.

Gar twisted his head to the side and glanced back to the police station, that was getting further and further away. He hoped any second now, Dick would burst through the doors, looking for him because he knew this officer was lying and was up to no good. He wanted to punch himself in the face for being so idiotic. Dick told him to stay put and he fell for the oldest trick in the book. He has advanced senses for a reason: to keep him safe. Should have listened to them and waited for Dick to come back.

Reaching the car, the officer removed one of his hands from Gar’s shoulder and went for the door.

“Kill him!”

Garfield’s attention snapped to the door window, where his twisted reflection stood. Pointy ears, fangs, ghostly pale skin and the biggest difference: blacked out eyes with black veins running from them. 

“Let me kill him!” The being in the window screamed, pounding it's fists against the glass.

Once the car door clicked open, a firm hand was placed on the kid’s shoulder blade; preparing to force him inside the car once the door was fully open. However, Gar wasn't gonna allow to happen.

Waiting until the door was almost open, he struck, elbowing the man in the ribs with a growl and taking off; the officer howling in pain behind him. He was set on getting back into the police station since Dick was still in there and he's the only one Gar trusted to protect him from this psycho trying to kidnap him.

Relief flooded over him as the station doors got closer. Just a few more steps to safety and he reached out, ready to grab the door handle. Suddenly, there was a sound from behind him and he stopped dead in his tracks like a toy when it runs out of battery. Wide eyed, he was frozen in place as a sharp pain pulsed through his veins. It felt like something was impaled in the skin on the back of his neck.

With a shaky hand, he slowly reached for the object and plucked it from his skin with some force, which earned a painful cry. The object had little ridges on it, so it was hard to pull out without tearing your flesh in the process. Observing the object in his hand, he recognized it as some sort of dart and it looks like it used to be filled with some sort of purple liquid.

As he stared down at the dart, his vision started to fog over with black creeping up towards the sides and balance felt wobbly, like a palm tree swaying in the wind. His mind went blank as a loud static filled his ears. Everything felt slow and sluggish. He turned his gaze up to the station doors a few feet in front of him, forgetting why he was trying to get there so quickly. His eyelids started to droop close and breathing slowed down. In the next few seconds, Gar went unconscious, collapsing to the cold tar concrete; damaging his nose when his face collided with the ground.

\--

Emerging from the station’s back door, Dick glanced around from the kid’s very noticeable bright green hair. 

“Gar!” He called into the night, the icy air turning his breath into a misty cloud. As much as he hated thinking about worst case scenarios, they were the only things running through his mind and they were on loop. The thought of the poor kid being dragged back to his uncle made his heart break, but made him pissed off at the same time. If they did take him back, at least that’d give him a reason to show up and have a ‘friendly chat’ with the kid’s uncle.

Making his way to where the officers parked their cars, he wondered how it got so cold. He cupped his hands over his mouth and blew a warm breath into them, then rubbed his already cold hands together, hoping to warm them up a little. Sure, Gotham was cold during mid-winter, but not like this- or maybe it actually wasn't that cold and he was too used to the always lit fireplaces in Wayne Manor and heated suit in winter time.

Turning the corner, Dick immediately caught sight of an officer standing next to their car, by the open back door and observing something in the back seat with a look of triumph.

“Hey!”

The man turned to his co-worker with eyes widened in surprise, like he wasn't expecting to see Dick. Frantically, the officer slammed the back door shut and bolted to the front of the car, jumping into his seat.

“Hey!” Dick repeated, this time yelling in anger before chasing after the car as it started to pull away. It didn't take a genius to guess this strange encounter had to do with Garfield’s sudden, weird disappearance. Why the hell would a random officer take a kid from interviewing room without telling him first, since that kid was under his watch. Something in his gut told him this man wasn't taking Gar to his uncle’s, but somewhere worse. Something to do with Gar not being human.

“Garfield! No No!” He cried, trying to keep up with the vehicle, but failed rather quickly.

Stopping, he felt his heart drop like a stone in water as the car drove away; disappearing into the darkness of night. 

“Kid..”


	4. Boy or Beast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy man makes a whoopsie and Dick Grayson evolves into Dad Grayson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i knew this chapter was gonna be long and it'd take me awhile to finish it, plus with the holidays.. but here it is!  
> only two chapters left after this one! (the sixth is gonna be a little bonus chapter!)

After close to an half-n-hour, the tranquilizer finally wore off enough and Garfield came to. He blinked his eyes open, they still felt heavy and droopy from the tranquilizer still in his system; keeping him in a daze. 

Lifting his head up from hanging position it was in, he ignored the aching in the back of his neck and glanced around the room; trying to make out anything through his blurry, slightly spinning vision and a throbbing headache, which felt like someone took a jackhammer to his forehead.

With a groan, he tried to lift his hand up to rub his temples to maybe relieve some of the pain. His attention turned to his wrist when he felt something tightly wrapped around it, leaving him unable to move his arms. 

He tugged against the leather straps that were keeping his arms still as panic rose in his chest. The adrenaline from it cancelling out the left over tranquilizer. Soft cries and grunts of frustration escaped through his lips as he kept tugging at the straps. 

“C- Come on!” He choked out, tears were already flowing from his eyes and he didn't care to stop them. 

“I’d stop struggling if I were you.” 

Garfield turned his gaze, wide in fear, to another man he didn't recognize standing a few feet away and sharpening what he could guess was some kind of blade. He couldn't correctly identify it through the darkness.

“They’re not gonna break.” The man added as the sound of metal scratching against stone filled the room. It made Gar clench his teeth, he could practically taste the metal on his tongue.

“Who are you?” Gar called into the shadows. “And why did you kidnap me?”

Walking into the moonlight shining through the window, the man was revealed and so was the blade he was holding. He was staring down at Garfield with the look a predator would give its prey. A sick grin with hungry eyes, but not hungry for him- hungry for something else. 

The man bent down in front of the kid, who was shaking out of fear. “I am the saviour. I’m gonna save this world from his children.” He pressed the tip of the blade to Garfield’s throat, but not enough pressure to break the skin. Gar swallowed nervously as sweat started to form on his forehead. “I’ve been looking for you and the Raven for awhile now. I thought the Raven would have flew into my trap first, but the Beast will do just fine as the first sacrifice.”

Garfield couldn't stop himself from shaking or the tears running down his cheeks. He didn't know what the hell this crazy man was talking about. He didn't know who the Raven and the Beast are or why he was calling him the Beast. He's just a kid- a kid who doesn't want to die.

\--

Peeking through the thin curtains to glance outside, the officer was relieved to see that nothing has changed. He hoped the man upstairs would kill the creature quickly, so he could get out of here. He was paid a lot of money to help that insane man, it better be worth it.

A noise that sounded something metal dropping about made the officer jump of his skin. Staring in the direction of the noise, he couldn't see caused it. It was too dark, and as much as he didn't want too, he had to investigate. It was apart of his pay.

His feet quietly shuffled against the old wooden floor as he made his way to the side of the room that was covered in a blanket of darkness. None of the moon’s cool light touching it. 

“There has to be a light switch or something.” He mumbled to himself.

Reaching where the light faded into the dark, he screamed in horror when hands shot out and grabbed him firmly by the jacket collar. He was pulled into the dark and thrown against a metal cart, which tipped over and took the officer down with it.

Groaning in pain once his head connected with the floor, he turned his fuzzy gaze up the silhouette looming above him. It almost looked like..

“B- Batman?”

A faint chuckle came from the silhouette. “You wish. He’d give you mercy.” His tone was almost threatening. “But I won't.” 

The officer’s eyes widened once he recognized the voice of the Dark Knight’s sidekick. “Robin?”

Robin was correct, however he was still Dick Grayson standing over the officer. He used the darkness to his advantage. If the man couldn't see him, he could disguise his voice as Robin’s and be the Boy Wonder even if he wasn't in the costume.

“Where's the kid?” Dick pressed the bottom of his shoe against the man’s head. 

“U- Up stairs!” The man shouted as Dick pressed harder on his head. “With a man, I don't know his name! he's gonna kill him!”

“What else!”

“That's all, I swear!”

Dick removed his shoe from the man’s head and set it back on the floor. He stared down with a cold glare at the man lying below him, crying and begging to not be harmed. He was blabbing about how it's not his fault, he just wanted money. A small grin appeared on Dick’s face.

\--

“Once I sacrifice you and the Raven, he won't be able to return to this earth. I’ll save the world!” 

“What the fuck are you talking about!?” He usually doesn't swear, but right now he felt like it fit.

The man turned his gaze to Gar, with an expression a parent would make if their child gave them back talk. He gave the kid a firm slap to the face for speaking to him like that. “Quiet, you demon.” 

Garfield made a low whimper as blood started trickling out of his nose again. When he collapsed to the ground at the police station, he damaged his nose and before the asshole slapped him, it was starting to feel better. Not anymore.

Gripping the blade tightly in his hand, he bent down in front of Gar and raised it to point at where the kid’s heart was located. “I’m going to cut your heart out and soak it in holy water so it burns away. Then, just for fun, cut your head off.”

Gar didn't respond. He stared up to the man with a sharp glare; trying his best to show no fear, even though he was horrified. It's taking everything he's got to not have a breakdown, hyperventilate or beg and scream to be let go.

Before the man could start the sacrifice, a male’s voice called for ‘Garfield’ echoed through the building. 

Recognizing the voice as Dick’s, Gar gasped in surprise.

“Who the hell?” The man twisted around, turning his gaze to the door that was ajar.

Immediately after hearing Dick’s voice, Garfield dropped the fake brave act and screamed as loudly as he could, until his headache aggravated and throat burned. 

“Dick!! Help me!!”

Gar was pulling on the straps with all his strength and frantically kicked his legs as he kept screaming for the detective to save him from certain death.

Enraged that his plan was falling to pieces. He screamed at Gar to shut up before balling his fist up and with a crack, his knuckles collided with the side of the kid’s face. That made him shut up.

Gar's screaming turned to heavy breathing as his head hung; sick crimson running down to his chin. His ears were ringing and his nose stung with a pain that was fifty times worse than his head. A pain that made him feel nauseous and want to curl up sobbing. Bastard probably broke it.

Turning his eyes up and the ringing starting to fade, he saw the man standing next to the door. Back pressed against the walk, holding the blade tightly in his hand. 

Dick was getting closer and Gar realized the man was going to attack him once he walked in. For some reason the thought of this shitbag harming Dick made Garfield feel angrier than he's ever been. Was it because he saw the older man as his first ever friend or maybe because he was the first person to treat him with kindness since his parents died a long time ago. Whatever the reason was, he wasn't going to allow Dick to be killed.

Knowing there's no possible way for him to breakout of the restraints, he called to something deep down inside of him for help. Something he keeps locked up. 

Closing his eyes, Garfield spoke so quietly that only he and the darkness could hear. “Save him, please. Save Dick.”

Exhaling, his breath came out in a misty cloud due to the temperature in the room dropping drastically. Garfield opened his eyes, which weren't the same anymore. The white in his eyes was replaced with pitch black and brown in his iris turned to a bright, almost neon, green. Black veins ran down from the bottom of his eyes, reaching halfway down his cheek.

Beast turned his demonic gaze to the straps and scowled for a moment before grinning at them. 

He tore his arms free of the restraints with minimal effort as he stood. The loud snap the straps made as they broke caught the man’s attention. He turned his gaze to Beast, who was already making eye contact with him. His soulless green eyes burning with rage. 

Swallowing nervously, the man couldn't break eye contact with the demonic being. This is why he was supposed to kill Gar before the darkness had a chance to consume him. Because once he did, he wouldn't have a chance of surviving. But, for some reason, the being wasn't attacking. He was just staring- which was unsettling.

Beast’s head quickly snapped straight forward, gaze widened and focused on the ajar door once Dick got a few steps away.

“Garfield?” Dick’s voice entered the room before he did.

“Protect Grayson.” The distorted voice spoke.  
\--  
Reaching the door, he only got a glimpse of what he thought was still Garfield, staring at him with bright green eyes before the door slammed shut in his face. 

“Hey!” Dick pounded his fists against the wood; shouting angrily. “Open the fucking door!”  
\--  
Beast turned his attention back to the man, who was cowering in the corner and spatting apologizes or anything he thought would get him out of the grave he dug for himself.

Advancing towards the crowd in the corner, he could hear Dick kicking the door and shouting. If only he knew the door wasn't opening until he was safe.

Grabbing the man by his shirt collar, he pulled him closer and gave an abnormally wide toothy grin.

The sickening sound of gums ripping, along with a faint cracking, entered the man’s ears as Beast’s human teeth started forming into fangs. The usual square turning sharp as daggers.  
\--  
“Damnit. I'm getting too old for this.” Dick panted, learning forward and resting his hands on his knees. He didn't know what to do. For some reason the thin wooden door wasn't breaking, no matter how hard he kicked and punched it. He was sure the first kick would send his foot through it.

His attention was pulled back to the room he desperately was trying to get into when a scream of pain boomed from it, then just stopped abruptly. It didn't sound like Garfield, which was a relief to Dick. He guessed it came from the man who kidnapped him, but what could Gar do to cause such a reaction? Did it have to do with the monster thing he talked about. He had to get in.  
\--  
Blood sprayed from the kidnapper’s throat where the flesh should have been, but a big chunk was bit out of it. His body plopped to the floor with a thump. Placing his hands over the fatal wound, blood pouring onto them and the floor below him, making puddle. It wasn't even ten seconds after that until he was dead.

The demonic being stared down at him with no facial expression. Blood covered his mouth and dripped down to the collar of his shirt. 

Exhaling once more, the monster-ish features on him changed back to normal- besides the green iris. Beast did what he had to do and now it's time for Garfield to deal with it once again, and clean up his mess.

\--

Since the dark magic Beast held on the door let go when he shifted back to Garfield, this time when Dick kicked the door, it swung opened with a loud bang. 

As soon as he entered, the all too familiar stench of blood entered his nostrils and the sounds of sobbing filled his ears. It was coming from the corner of the room. He could see the outline of Gar sitting against the wall and curled in on himself. 

Carefully stepping over the sobbing child, Dick saw where the sickening smell of blood was coming from. The man, lying in his own blood, had his throat torn out by something with sharp teeth. It looked like a wild animal tore into him.

“Garfield?” Dick ignored the sick feeling in his stomach that the fresh gore caused, and crouched down in front of the kid. 

Resting his hand on Gar’s shoulder, and speaking softly to him, Dick tried to be as comforting as he could- even though comfort wasn't his strong suit. “Shh.. buddy, you’re okay. You’re safe now.”

“D- Dick?” Gar choked out through hics as he lifted his head a bit, turning his gaze up to the detective. His glowing green eyes being a surprise to Dick.

“Yeah, it's me.” A faint smile appeared on his face for a moment before dropping back to a frown.

After a pause, Garfield shouted: “You came for me!"

He threw his arms around Dick, then pulled himself closer to the adult. Relieved he was here.

Dick’s eyes widened. He wasn't prepared for Gar’s sudden hug and for a second, he didn't know what to do, however when the kid buried his face in his chest to sob into and felt his grip tighten on the back of his shirt. A new feeling took him over, almost like a new part of his brain turned on. This feeling was one he never felt before. He didn't know what the feeling was or what it meant, but he knew what to do and that's all he cared about right now.

Embracing Garfield’s hug, he stroked his green hair and gently rubbed circles around his back, trying to help him calm down. He softly shushed as the kid’s small frame shook in his arms. 

“I’m here, Garfield. I’m not going anywhere..”


	5. Cuddly beasts with anxious birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rescuing Gar from his kidnapper, Dick takes him back to his apartment and the two start to bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be uploaded a lot earlier but I decided to add more to the chapter because you guys deserve more! thank you for all the support! <3
> 
> enjoy the fluff and Dick being clueless when it comes to parental instincts!

Dick exited the bathroom with sigh; drying his hands on the hand towel that was in there. 

Entering the living room, Gar was sitting on the couch; avoiding any eye contact with Dick. His muscles were tensed up, and by the look of his jaw, his teeth were clenched. He wasn't sitting comfortably on the couch either. He was sitting straight up and had his hands setting on his thighs, fingers tightly gripping the jean fabric. He looked so guilty, which made Dick feel bad for him. He didn't do anything wrong. There's nothing to feel guilty about.

“I’m sorry, Dick.”

He knew what he was apologizing for.

Dick threw the towel over his shoulder and took a seat next to Garfield, giving him a warm smile even though he knew Gar wouldn't see it.

“It's fine, bud. Don't worry about it, okay?”

Upon returning back to his apartment with Garfield after a silent car trip, Dick suggested Gar get cleaned up while he sets up a place for him to sleep. Dick didn't even get a few steps away from the bathroom after showing Gar where it was before Gar started vomiting onto the floor, and the fact that it had blood mixed in scared Dick in a way he never experienced. Once he finally emptied himself and calmed down, Dick carried him to the couch so he could relax, then went back to it clean up. And that's what Gar apologized for. They were the first words he spoke since the old church.

“How do you feel?” He tried to keep the kid talking. 

Gar responded with a shrug, still refusing to look at him.

Dick frowned, then stood up from the couch with a sigh. “I’m gonna get ready for bed.” He wasn't even remotely tired and actually felt wide awake for once. But, if Gar didn't feel talking, he wasn't going to force it out of him “My room is down the hall, don't be afraid to knock if you need something.” 

As he started to make his way towards his room, Garfield gave himself a mental punch in the face for being such a jerk. Dick was being nothing but nice to him. Hell, he risked his life to save him, a kid he hadn't even known for a day. And now he's letting him stay with him, instead of shipping him to an orphanage or back to his uncle; even after he realized Gar was the one who murdered the kidnapper.

“Dick.”

“Hm?” Garfield met Dick’s gaze when he twisted around to face him.

“I- I’m sorry for being a jerk to you. I’ve been alone for so long.. I have a hard time talking and opening up, but that gives me no excuse to be mean to you.” He pulled his knees up to his chest, eyes darkening. “I understand if you’re mad at me.”

Dick entered the living room again and crouched down in front of Gar, who was looking at him with his big brown puppy eyes. “I’m not mad at you, and you're not a jerk. We just met, I wouldn't blame you if you don't want to tell me everything.” He ended with a faint chuckle.

Garfield couldn't fight the smile that threatened to appear on his face. Something about Dick reminded him of his own father before he passed. His father was the strong silent type that would have given his life for his son in a heartbeat, and so far, Dick seems to fit that description. He talks a little more though and smells like a campfire, which was surprising since they’re in Detroit. But, like his father, Dick makes him feel safe and.. loved? is that word too strong- yeah, probably. Let's go with ‘cared for’ for now.

“Is there anything I can get you?”

“Uh,” Gar rolled his tongue around in his mouth, then face scrunched in disgust. “Oh god, something to drink! My mouth taste like the bottom of a trash can!” 

After they shared a quick laugh together, Dick stood up. “I haven't been to the store in a few days, but I think I still have coke?” He glanced to the kitchen, then back. “Do you like coke?”

“Yup!”

\--  
Dick brought the kid the cup of the fizzy brown pop to wash the acid taste out of his mouth and took a seat on the couch cushion next to him. Staying silent as Garfield drank the liquid until it was gone. Once he was finished, Gar sat the styrofoam cup down on the coffee in front of them. “Thanks.”

Dick nodded. “How's your nose?”

Garfield turned his eyes down to his nose and gently poked at the cast over it with his index finger. He winced. “It still hurts.” 

“That’s because you’re touching it.” He reached over and placed his hand over Gar’s, pushing it down; away from his nose. 

Gar shifted his sitting position and leaned back against the armrest, pulling his legs up so they wouldn't be stretched over Dick's lap. “When should this heal?”

Dick thought about the experiences he had with a broken nose, and he's had a lot of them. “Hm. Around three weeks to be fully healed, but it should start feeling better in a few days.”

He made a soft noise as a response, but his mind was already elsewhere. 

The smile faded from the older man’s face when he noticed Garfield observing the raw irritated skin around his wrists that the leather straps caused when he tugged against them. 

“Does that hurt?” Stupid question.

“It's starting to.”

Now all damage the kid took stuck out like a flashlight in the dark to him and his eyes darted to everyone of them. The red wrists, dark purple bruises that stretched from his nose to under both of his eyes and scrapes, with dried blood on his forehead and forearms from being dragged across the concrete; back to the police car. 

His heart felt like it tightened in his chest once the feeling from the church, when he found Gar, came back. He wished he knew what it was and why it makes him feel so panicky and protective. Could Garfield tell that his heart felt like it was beating faster than it should or that his breathing was starting to quicken. What does he look like? Does he look like how he feels? He felt like a nervous wreck, so does he look like one right now. But, he also felt like wrapping his arms around Gar and not letting go of him until he was better. What a mix of emotions.

“Dick, this is starting to really hurt.” Gar whimpered as the skin around his wrist started to burn with pain. “Wh- What do I do?!” 

Shit! you forgot to clean the wounds! Bruce taught you this. It's the first thing they did when they got back from any mission or patrol that they got hurt on, so the wounds wouldn't get worse. But, to be fair, he was cleaning up vomit since they got back to the apartment. It wasn't the first thing on his mind. 

“It's okay. Come on, let's get you cleaned up.” Dick hid his anxiety behind a soft tone, hoping Garfield would believe he was actually calm.

\--  
“You have a lot of medical stuff.” Garfield pointed out at the sight of all the medical supplies in Dick’s bathroom closet. 

“Mhm.” Dick hummed as he reached up to one of the top shelves and grabbed a small box that had fresh bandages in it.

Gar tilted his head, almost like a puppy would. “Do you get hurt a lot at your job?”

“Sometimes.” Dick made his way over to the kid, who was sitting on the side of the tub. He was glad to hear that Garfield was getting talkative again, he sounds a lot happier and that made some of the anxiety Dick was feeling fade away.

He pulled the bandages out of the box, ripped a piece off and placed it over the scrape on Gar’s forehead. Then did the same with ones on his arms.

“Can you hold your wrists out like you did with the disinfectant?” 

Gar nodded and did as Dick asked.

As he pulled the bandage out to the right length, he shifted his gaze to Gar. “This is gonna hurt, just thought I’d warn you.”

“As much as the disinfectant?” 

“Mm- Probably.” He gave a slight shrug before tearing the piece off.

“Great.” Gar grumbled, which caused Dick to chuckle. It was like listening to a little kid talk, which was very different from how he spoke when they met. 

Dick gave him a reassuring smile before he started. It didn't take too long until Garfield was wincing at the pain from each wrap. “It's okay, I'm almost done.”

Once he was finished, Dick gave the kid a quick ruffle of the hair. “See? all done.” 

Yawning, Garfield stood up from the tub side and stretched his arms out while Dick put everything he brought out away. 

“Ready for bed?” Dick asked as he put the box of bandages away and closed the door.

Gar tiredly rubbed his eyes, careful to avoid the bruises under them. “Absolutely.”

\--  
“Are you warm enough?”

Garfield adjusted the blanket to be further pulled up on him. “Yup!”

“Okay,” Dick gave one last smile before starting towards his room. "Goodnight, Garfield.”

Garfield frowned, sitting up. He didn't want to be alone, especially after tonight. If he has a nightmare or his anxiety starts to act up, he wants someone here to comfort him- which was something his uncle never did.

“Dick, wait!” He reached out and grabbed his hand before he got too far away. 

Dick turned to him with a slight confused expression. “What's wrong?”

“I-” He hesitated. “Could you stay..?”

Quickly, Gar regretted his decision and cursed at himself for not keeping his mouth shut when Dick didn't respond, he just blinked down at him like he didn't know what to say.

“Nevermind!” Gar let go of Dick’s hand, face heating up red with embarrassment. “Forget what I said. Goodnight!” He threw the blanket over his head and laid down, hoping Dick will forget about it in the morning.

It was silent for a few seconds, making Gar believe Dick went to bed, but when the cushion on the other side of the couch shifted in weight and squeaked, he pulled the blanket away from his face and was met with Dick sitting on the other side.

“You’re gonna stay?”

“Of course, if you want me to.” 

Gar smiled before grabbing the pillow he was using and tossed it to the side of couch Dick was sitting at. He propped it against his leg and laid his head down, and before he could, Dick leaned to the side and grabbed the blanket; pulling it over Gar. 

Closing his eyes, Gar buried the side of his face into the pillow and pulled the blanket tighter around him for extra warmth. “Goodnight, Dick!”

“Goodnight, Gar.” 

Only a few minutes went by before the kid’s breathing slowed, relaxing as he slipped into the comfort of sleep. 

Dick, who wasn't planning on sleeping, started gently running his fingers through Gar’s green hair; hoping it’d help keep him at peace the rest of the night.


	6. Everything I touch isn't dark enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new dark power that could be more harmful than Beast emerges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brO,, i wasn't expecting it to be this long  
> but i'm glad it's finished! this whole story was so much fun to write! and don't worry, there will be more!  
> next will be this universe's version of Together. So Dick and Gar will be meeting Rachel and Kory.
> 
> This chapter has nothing to do with episode one, i just wanted to show what their relationship is like before I add more characters in.
> 
> Thank you all for the support! ❤❤
> 
> (also the title is a lyric from the song Monster by Imagine Dragons because it fit too well)

It's been days since Dick Grayson quit his job, packed up his important things and took to the road with Garfield by his side. Goodbye cozy bed and healthy food and hello motel beds that are absolutely going to give him a sore back and food that's only ingredient is grease, besides the occasional chipotle or panda express if they were getting sick of eating fast food.

Where are they going? who knows. All Dick knows is that he wanted to get Garfield as far away from Detroit as possible and how do you do that? with a road trip of course! and oh boy, has it been an interesting road trip so far. From 70s and 80s music marathon in the car to Dick grabbing Gar and throwing him into --a more fancy-- motel’s indoor pool after he called him ‘old man’. Along with that one night neither of them could sleep, so they stayed up way later than normal and binge watched the CW’s show Supernatural until both of them finally fell asleep- at 5 in the morning. And since Dick wasn't sure he could stay awake at the wheel that day, they postponed the road trip for another day and walked to the nearby mall so Gar could buy some clothes since he didn't have any and he had to wear one of Dick’s shirts, which was a little big on him.

Now they’re back on the road after a quick stop at a gas station where Gar bought a bag of chips and slushie for himself and Dick a bag of reeses because they were his favorite. He likes peanut butter. 

“If you quit your job, where are you getting money for all of this?” Garfield turned his gaze up to Dick from his raspberry slushie.

“I have some left over, don’t worry about it, okay?” Despite the smile, Gar could hear how tired he sounded and he looked it too. 

The man definitely needs more sleep and breaks from driving. Gar was pretty sure that Dick was running off of three cups of coffee and like fifteen reeses right now. He doesn't think Dick came to bed last night either since the bed Dick would have slept in was never touched. He went out to patrol, then a few hours later Gar woke up to the sound of the motel’s shower running and fell back asleep just to be woken up by Dick another few hours later to get back on the road and for some reason he detected fear in the man’s voice when he did. Gar never brought it up.

“I saw on my phone that there's a town around here that has a hotel.” He paused for a moment to wait for a response, but one didn't come so he went on. “Maybe we could stop and rest for a little? You seem pretty tired.”

With a sigh, Dick removed one hand from the wheel and ran his fingers through his hair. “You know what, bud. That sounds perfect.”

A smile tugged at the side of the kid’s mouth, thankful Dick was actually going to stop and get the rest he needed.

Reaching the town’s hotel, the two stepped out of the car and Dick popped the hood of his porsche to grab the kid’s backpack and the things he needed.

“Catch!” Dick announced; tossing Gar’s backpack to him, which he caught with an ‘oomf’.

“Thanks!” Garfield pulled the backpack strap over his shoulder before trotting after Dick, who already locked the car and was entering the hotel lobby.

While walking to the front desk, Dick brought his wallet out from his back pants pocket and pulled a certain debit card out that he was only supposed to use in emergencies (told to him by Bruce, who gave him the card), but one non-emergency isn't going to hurt anything, right? He really should have thought this money thing through before they took off. Bruce is probably going to wonder why he's paying for two people in a random state that's far from Detroit. Have fun explaining this one, Grayson.

“Hello there! welcome to Lakshores!” The woman at the desk greeted with a big smile spread across her face. Gar’s response to the woman’s loud greeting with a shy wave.

Still deadpanned, Dick ignored the greeting and handing the woman behind the desk his Wanye Enterprises debit card. “One master room, two beds, two nights.”

Garfield turned his gaze up to the man. He sounded so professional, like he’s done this a million times before. Being around people always made Gar nervous and stutter when he tries talking to them, but not Dick. Everything about him is just so cool.

“Of course, sir! give me a minute!”

“Soo..” Dick’s attention was pulled back to the kid standing next to him, who was staring down at the desktop and running the tip of his index finger in circles on the smooth cold marble. “When you’re done with your beauty nap, could we check out this roller rink near here? it has food and I'm starving.”

A small smile appeared of Dick’s face as a faint chuckle escaped through his lips. “One, you can't be starving because I watched you tear through a bag of chips fifteen minutes ago, which was impressive.”

“Chips aren't a meal, you doof.” Garfield inputted with a grin.

After a playful eye roll at the name, he turned around and leaned his back against the desk, crossing his arms. “And two, do you even know how to roller skate?”

Garfield returned his gaze back to Dick, however this time, he had a smug look on his face. “Do you?”

Shifting his gaze to the side of the room, away from Gar, he cleared his throat and simply answered. “No.”

Turning his gaze back to the marble top with the smug grin lingering. “Thought so.”

Dick gasped in mock surprise. “Oh no, you found out my terrible secret! I can't roller skate! oh god, the horror!” His tone was clearly sarcastic, but there was no doubting the humor in it too.

Laughing, Gar gave Dick a light punch on the arm. “Are you always this dramatic and goofy when you’re tired?”

“Yes.”

“Then you need to sleep more because this is freaking me out.”

With a giggle, the lady walked back over to them; holding Dick’s card and the key to their room. “I wish my husband and son could get along as well as you two. It's always arguing with them.”

Eyes widened, Gar quickly turned his gaze up to the lady, who was apologizing for the wait and handing the things to Dick. Wait, she thinks he's Dick’s son? Well, he is a teenager laughing and sharing a hotel room with an adult man and usually an adult man and a teenager don't do either of those or are even friends unless they’re related- except them. Of course she’d assume that. 

However, Garfield couldn't ignore the happiness welling up in his chest when he realized Dick didn't correct her. Did Dick think of him as his kid or did he just not hear what the lady said? probably the second one. Dick’s doing his job and that's all, he told himself; washing the happiness he was feeling away.

In the hotel room, Dick plopped chest down onto his bed with a tired groan. He was too tired to change into his more comfortable sleeping clothes and it was just a nap, so he doesn't give it another thought.

“Jeez, you are tired.” Garfield commented out loud to himself with a faint smile as he dug through his backpack for his sketchbook and a mechanical pencil.

“Wake me up in an hour.” Gar’s eyebrow raised at Dick’s command.

“Just an hour, is that long enough?” He asked jokingly but also seriously. He didn't think an hour nap was long enough for Dick considering he hadn't slept at all last night.

Dick turned onto his side, facing away from Gar, and waved his hand. “Yeah, I'm used to not sleeping.”

Clearly not, Gar kept the comment to himself, but did chuckle.  
\--  
“I’m bored..” Garfield whispered to himself as he fell back onto his bed from the cross-legged sitting position he was in.

Looking over to the small clock sitting on the bedside table between their beds to observe the time. He sighed when he saw it's only been twenty minutes. He always hated that he got bored so damn quickly and when he's bored, the evil thing living in him tries harder to get some fresh air because it knows he's too ‘blah’ to care about keeping it locked away.

A shower? yeah, I could do that. That's something at least.

Gar nodded, agreeing with his idea. Pushing himself off the bed, he cursed silently as the bed made a loud creaking sound when it did. Stupid bed, he's trying not to wake Dick up.

Entering the hotel’s bathroom, Gar complimented the room’s fancy look before shutting the door and grabbing a towel off the hook on the back. 

“They wash these things, right?” He held the tower up to his nose and sniffed it, prepared to smell something gross. But, there was barely a smell, so he shrugged and decided it was okay to use.

Walking by the mirror, Garfield couldn't help but observe himself in it; wondering if his reflection was actually him and it was. No fangs, green eyes or pointy ears. He still looked normal- besides the green hair, of course.

But his sigh of relief was too early because when he raised his hand to pull his shirt over his head, he noticed something on his hand that hasn't been there before.

Inspecting the palm of his hand, he saw what looked like a patch of skin turned blackish purple and had vine like things stretching from it and were starting to climb up his hand, to his fingers. What the hell were his powers doing now?!

Trying to gulp the fear that was rising in him down, Gar, using his other hand, poked at the vine like things with his finger. Those vines were definitely under the skin, he could feel where his skin rose to a long bump. Honestly, it looked like the way poison ivy climbs up a tree, but without the fuzz and it's very dark purple; not brown. It's disgusting and he didn't know to do or what this even is since his powers haven't done this till now.

Not a surprise that his other hand had it too, however the vines on that hand were already half way up his fingers, wrapped around them.

Thinking this was all, Garfield tried not to get himself worked up over it. It’ll go away, he told himself. But, when the vines started slithering towards his fingers like a serpent under his skin, he jumped back; about throwing himself into the door and had to catch the scream that was clawing its way up his throat; threatening to escape his mouth.

“What- What the hell..?”

Refusing to wake Dick up for help, he wondered what he should do. Despite the silent panicking that was making his brain run at max speed, he tried to think of a logical decision. Sit in here for hours and pray it goes away, risking Dick’s life in the process because who knows what this power does. It seems like all his powers are bad in some way. Or sneak out and go somewhere where he can keep himself and Dick safe. Like maybe the middle of the forest. No one could find him out there.

Slowly, Gar existed the bathroom, trying to be as quiet as- whatever he is- possible. He tiptoed past his bed, snatching his jacket off of it as he did and headed towards the room door. 

Once he grabbed the doorknob, he winced at the cold feeling that shot through his palms once they touched the silver knob. It's not a horrible pain feeling, it felt like a tiny cold shock. Maybe the vines don't like sliver.

Stepping out into the hallway, he started making his way towards the elevator and since getting out this place was the only thing on his mind, he forgot to shut the door behind him.  
\--  
Entering the lobby, Garfield started putting on his red and white jacket to help him brace for the winter outside the two front doors.

Running away again. That seems to be the only thing he's good at. 

Making his way to the front doors, Gar was too lost in his head to notice the employee walk up next to him. His surroundings and noises coming from them were all practically blocked out in his mind; the doors being the only thing in his mind. 

“Excuse me, sir.” The women asked, placing her hand on Gar’s shoulder.

Being snapped out of his almost robotic trance, Garfield gave a loud shout of surprise and jumped back into a table, knocking the vase full of flowers on it into the floor. The vase broke into multiple pieces when it collided with the wooden floor, the water that was held in the glass splattering all over like if you flicked a big paint brush that had paint on it.

“Oh my god! I- I’m so sorry!” Stupid! can I not fuck up for one minute!

“No, no, no, it's okay! accidents happen!” The employee reassured him with a smile before she went to pick up the flowers and glass.

“Let me help you!” 

Garfield kneeled down by the mess he made and decided to pick up the flowers since the employees was already picking up the glass pieces.

Once he grabbed a few and held them in his hand, the vines immediately attached themselves to the flowers and started wrapping around them like an anaconda suffocating its prey. The once full of life, colorful plants turning dull, draining of color and started shrivelling up, life being sucked out of them and transferred into him. 

The stolen life giving his body a jolt of adrenaline and drained all the tiredness away, leaving him feeling well rested. Which is something he's never felt before, too bad it was only temporary due to the little life the flowers had left.

Garfield turned his gaze to the fist full of flowers when he felt the weird jolt of adrenaline come from that direction. His face drained of color when his eyes met them and the familiar vines wrapped around them.

Looking to the kid, the employee noticed the wide eyed fear on Gar’s face as he stared down at the now dead flowers in his hand; mouth slightly agape. He was frozen.

“Sir?” The employee asked in a concerned tone. “Are you okay?”

She reached out towards Garfield’s free hand that was placed on the floor near her. She set her hand on top of the kid’s, trying to get his attention. “Do I need to call the hospit-”

The employee fell silent before she could finish her sentence, which caught Garfield’s attention.

“What?-”

Turning his gaze from the flowers up to the employee, he felt his stomach drop and twist around like a clown making a balloon animal. The woman sat there, frozen and helpless as the demonic vines wrapped around her and did the same to her as they did the flowers.

Garfield screamed in horror as he tore his hand away from the employee’s and scrambled to his feet. He bolted to the hotel’s front door faster than he's ever ran- literally. He was already a block or two away before anyone in the hotel came to investigate. However, just the flowers, the power was only temporary and wore off fast.

\--

Brown eyes shot open when the scream echoed up from downstairs to their room. Dick threw himself up to a sitting position and turned his gaze to where Garfield would have been.

“Gar?!”

His gaze frantically darted around the room for a sign the kid was still in the room. When it finally met the open bedroom door, his heart felt like it stopped in his chest as his mind started filling up with scenarios, horrible scenarios. Bloody, beaten, dead scenarios. It seems like since Garfield entered his life, Dick’s anxiety has gotten worse. Anytime the kid leaves to do whatever by himself, Dick feels like the world is closing in around him and he starts to panic, even though nothing is really wrong. There's just always thoughts in his head that make him feel like screaming and maybe some crying, but they leave immediately once Gar comes back- sometimes. He looked it up one night, worried something might be wrong him, like all the times he sucked in Fear Toxin was coming back to bite him, but according to the internet it said that type of anxiety was totally normal for.. new parents.

Before he had time to gather his thoughts or even properly wake up, Dick grabbed his coat and left the room in a hurry; not caring to lock the door behind him, but he did shut it. He shook his head, trying to ignore the light headed feeling jumping out of bed and rushing leaves you with.

“Hey, excuse me,” He called to an employee who was waiting for the elevator, he looked nervous.

“Yes?” The employee put on a fake smile when he turned to Dick, trying to mask the nervousness he guessed.

“Have you seen my son,” Yeah, son. That's probably the right word to use. “He's, uh, fourteen, around 5’4 and has dyed bright green hair- it's kinda hard to miss.”

The employee frowned. “No, sir, I haven't.. I’m sorry.”

Dick cursed under his breath.

“The police are downstairs, you can tell them and file a report.” The employee didn't sound like he cared too much, but there probably was bigger things on his mind right now.

“Right,” Dick followed the employee into the elevator. “Why are the police here?”

“There's been a murder.”

Dick’s eyes widened at the response as his chest tightened. “A murder?” The word weighed on him like a bag of cement on his shoulders. Oh no.  
\--  
In the lobby, guests were crowding around the corpse of the employee to see what happened, curiosity is a weird thing. The police were trying to keep calm as they told the guests to stay, but their tones got firmer as they ignored the officers’ command. 

Dick entered the scene and cursed once more when he saw the crowd. If he didn't quit his job as a detective, he’d still have a badge to show the officers and he could see what happened, what Gar- Beast did this time.

With an exasperated sigh, Dick stepped over to the chattering crowd and tried to squeeze in. Luckily for him, he was tall so he didn't have to shove too far into the crowd until his gaze turned down to the corpse.

He gasped at the sight, which was odd for him. After living in Gotham for years and being a bird by night that beats the shit out of criminals and villains, he was pretty used to dead bodies by now. But this one was different, there was no blood, no wounds, it doesn't look like Beast’s handy work. The body was drained of color, leaving it a dull gray and the eyes were sunken in. It almost looked skeleton like. The most confusing part was the dark purple vines like thing wrapped around. Now thinking about it, he's seen something about this before: Poison Ivy. But she definitely didn't pass through here. 

Gotta find Garfield.

As he backed out of the crowd and left the building, Dick put his coat on and tried to think of a place Garfield might be while walking to his car. 

Reaching the silver Porsche, he stuck his hands in his coat pockets, then his pants pockets looking for his car keys. “Fuck..” He left them and his wallet in the hotel room that he didn't lock when he rushed out.

Now frustrated with himself, he turned around and headed back to the hotel. At least this’ll give him more time to think of a place Gar would be. The only thing he knows is that it's definitely a place where there's no people.

He stopped in his tracks as his body started shivering uncontrollably and a throbbing headache formed. “The hell?!” He groaned through gritted teeth. Squeezing his eyes shut, Dick pressed the bottom of his palms against his forehead. Suddenly, images of a location flashed in his head. The images were a little distorted, but he could make them out. Then just as quickly as everything appeared, they left.

Breathing heavily, Dick removed his hands from his hand and opened his eyes, which were a dull purple for a few seconds when he opened them, but he didn't know that. “Okay.. this is getting weird.”

\--

The wooden church doors opened with a loud creak. The shadow entered first: the long black silhouette of a man stretched along the dirty old red carpet strip, it led from the doors to the stage.

“Garfield?” Dick stepped in and slowly shut the door behind him. His gaze searched around the tiny building for the boy.

Is this the right place? He asked himself. Surely this was the place he was shown in that vision he had back at the hotel. He saw these stained glass windows and the broken cross hanging above the stage.

“Dick..?”

Dick’s attention snapped to the second row pew. After what sounded like a painful grunt, green hair started peeking over the back of the tan bench.

When Dick rushed over and sat next to him, Garfield went to explain what happened and why he left, but before he could, he found himself being pulled into a pair of warm arms, despite the cold. Dick was hugging him first, that's new.

“You have a way of scaring me, kid.” Garfield frowned at Dick’s words even though he was chuckling while he spoke. He was just hiding his fear.

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.” As much as Gar loved hugs, he wasn't in the mood for one right now. Mostly because he's afraid that if his hands get anywhere near Dick, he’ll accidentally kill him too. He wouldn't know what he’d do with himself if that ever happened.

Dick released Gar from the hug when he felt him trying to pull away; in doing so, he noticed Gar didn't actually look like himself. He usually doesn't have green eyes and ears pointier than a christmas elves, but that wasn't the thing that stuck out the most.

“Oh my god!” 

Garfield flinched out of instinct when Dick placed his hands on his face, one hand cradling the right side of his face while the other pushed his bangs away from his forehead, revealing a semi-fresh wound that looks like one you’d get from bashing your head on the corner of a countertop or anything with a sharp edge.

“What happened? how’d this- who did this to you?!”

Gar’s tired eyes averted from Dick to the top of the pew in front of the one they were sitting in.

Following his gaze, Dick’s stomach dropped when he saw the crimson on the bench, some even dripping down the back of it and onto the floor.

Garfield lowered his head in shame when he saw the emotion in Dick’s eyes change, he was disappointed, but disappointed in what. Disappointed in Gar’s actions or maybe because he was too late to stop it.

“You did this..” Gar already felt bad enough from what he did back at the hotel, but Dick turning back to him with glossy eyes made him feel even worse. He didn't want to make Dick cry or scare him, he didn't think Dick would have even cared if he left. “Why?”

Keeping his hands securely in his jacket pockets, he scooted back and away from Dick. “I-” He had a hard time thinking of the right words. Honestly, all he wanted to do is hold onto Dick and not let go until this nightmare of a day was over. He wants to be comforted and be told “it wasn't your fault” even though it clearly was. “-I wanted to forget what happened.”

Dick threw his arm out, gesturing towards the bloody bench and raised his voice more than he really wanted to or expecting. “Bashing your head on the pew isn't gonna do that, Garfield! if anything it's gonna give you a damn concussion!”

“I just want to stop killing people!”

Gar’s response shut them both up and they stared at each other in silence for a moment; wondering who was going to break it first.

Dick sighed. “I’m sorry for yelling.”

Garfield’s eyes darkened as he pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. His powers don't affect him like they do other people. “Me too.”

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”

After another moment of silence, Gar nodded and lifted his eyes to Dick. “There were these dark vine like things on my hands and down in the lobby I was surprised by an employee and I fell into a table.. I knocked over the vase on it and- and-” His breathing started to quicken as he tried to keep explaining what happened; the images of what he did to the flowers and women flashing in his head.

So that's why the body had vines wrapped around it.

“You guys accidentally touched hands while cleaning and the vine things attacked her.” Noticing Garfield was struggling to finish his explanation, he finished it for him.

At this point, his body was shaking like he was standing outside in the cold and tears started running down his cheeks from his still bright green eyes. He could barely choke out the few words. “I didn't mean too..”

Frowning, Dick moved closer to Gar and rested his hand on his shoulder for some kind of comfort. “I know, buddy. It was an accident.” 

He wished he could say the same thing for himself, but most of the things he did to people in the past was on purpose. Which was why his mentor and father had to let him go.  
\--  
Fifteen minutes went by before Garfield was able to calm himself down and speak again.

Dick, who's been silent the whole time besides a few whispers of reassurance and gently running his fingers through Gar’s hair, turned his gaze back to the kid when he heard his breathing steady. “Are you okay?”

Gar stayed quiet, but gave a nod as a response.

“Good,” With a warm smile on his face, Dick used the sleeve of his coat to wipe the tears from Gar’s cheek. “Let's get you back to the hotel so I can clean up that wound. I don't want it to get infected.”

As much as Garfield didn't want to go back there, it's where they were staying and he wasn't going to make Dick sleep in a dirty old church for two nights. The hotel’s soft warm bed and blankets does sound a lot nicer than this pew. He’ll just close his eyes when they walk through the lobby.

“Okay.”

After giving Gar a pat on the back, Dick stood up from where he’d been sitting for almost twenty minutes and stretched with a grunt.

Garfield stood up after him and chuckled at the noise. “That sounded like you’re gonna be sore tomorrow.” 

“I’m sore now.”

“Jeez.”

Leaving the aisle of pews, they walked down the crunch’s red carpet together; side by side. 

“How's your hands now?”

Gar turned his gaze down to his hands and felt relief wash over him when he saw that they were back to normal. No dark purple vines. At least now he knows not to touch anything alive when it happens again and that it's not permanent, it’ll go away eventually. “Normal.”

\--

Two hours after returning to their hotel room, Garfield was curled up in bed and already fast asleep. He got the shower he was going to get before he ran off and had a gauze on his forehead where the wound is. Dick thought he might have needed stitches, but thankfully he didn't.

Grabbing his phone off the bedside table, Dick stepped quietly towards the room door. He needed to call someone and didn't want to wake Gar up by doing it in their room. He needs as much sleep as he can get.

Slowly, he turned the doorknob so the clicking sound it makes would be as quiet as possible; doing the same with closing it.

Walking down the hallway, he scrolled through his contacts until he saw who he was looking for. Seeing her name on the screen made him hesitate, they haven't talked since-- why should he think she’d help him now.

When he reached where the hallway turned a corner, leading to the stairs. He leaned back against the wall and sighed. “Just call her, stupid. She still can't be mad at you.”

And with that, he pressed the call button and brought the phone up to his ear, waiting. Every second that went by without an answer made him more nervous than he already was. “Come on, pick up.”

“Damnit.” Fifth ring and nothing. Either she's not near her phone or she still doesn't want to talk to him.

He was about to hang up, but a familiar voice coming through the phone stopped him.

“Dick?” She sounded surprised and a little confused, like she wasn't expecting him to call.. well, she probably wasn't. They haven't spoken to each other in five years after all.

Dick couldn't ignore the smile appearing on his face when he heard her voice. He missed it. “Hey, Donna.”

“Dick, where have you been? We haven't heard from you in years.”

“I could say the same about you.”

When Donna chuckled, he did too.

“But, seriously, how are you?”

Dick glanced down the hallway to the room he was staying in. “Better than I was. Life has gotten strange lately, in a good way.”

“That sounds slightly ominous. What's going on?”

Dick paused. He thought about what he should tell her and how much. “Something happened when I was working in Detroit..”


End file.
